The Pirate Queen
by Stolen Key
Summary: England needs the help of the seas most fearsome woman. But will she help him and if she does, is everything as it seems? Rated M for language, certain scenes and a good bit of violence.


"Captain, there's someone here to see you!" the Quartermaster called from outside her door.

"Whoever it is tell them to fuck off," Ireland groaned in reply and turned over in her bed, she was exhausted. They had just outrun the British Navy after almost two weeks of being chased through the Caribbean and she finally allowed herself time to relax. However that time was cut very short as she only got two hours of sleep before she was woken again.

"But Captain!" the quartermaster pleaded but was cut off by footsteps coming towards the door. "The Captain is busy, leave now or you'll regret it!" he barked at the intruder but was only met with silence. Suddenly the door slammed open and Ireland could hear a whimper coming from her Quartermaster followed by a thud, feigning sleep she huddled closer into the wooden wall of her quarters and reached for the pistol and knife under her pillow. She screwed her eyes shut as she waited for the intruder to make their way over to her bed. Loud footsteps reverberated through the air, chains and bits of metal clanging with every step. She heard a tsk as the footsteps stopped just beside her bed. Time seemed to freeze for a moment until the curtains surrounding her four poster bed was pulled back and Ireland felt the intruder kneel down on the bed. Slowly the intruder leaned over her until

"Rise and shine captain," the intruder mocked in a very English accent. He slowly started leaning over her until she could feel his breath on her ear. "What's wrong Ireland? Don't want to talk to your loving..." he didn't get to finish the sentence before Ireland pulled the blankets back and flipped them over. She sat over him straddling his torso, her pistol held under his chin. He stared wide eyed up at her in shock, his hands trapped under her legs.

"Long time no see, dear," she purred and leant down until their lips nearly met, staring half lidded into his eyes, her copper hair falling onto the pillow surrounding his head. "Now what's so important that you feel the need to wake me up?" she moved her hips to ground down on him. A feral grin played on her lips when she saw him shut his eyes and hold back a breath.

"Why yes I suppose," he gasped as Ireland ground her hips down on him again and forced himself to stare back into her grass green eyes, "It's been a while. I... need your assistance with a certain pirate we both know."

Ireland raised a brow at the request and sat back onto his hips, her knife still firmly placed at his neck.

"Continue," she ordered in a sultry whisper that sent a shiver up England's spine.

"Well," he started before gulping in a futile attempt to calm himself down. "I seem to have run into a problem with... would you stop that," he gasped after a slight pause and set Ireland with a firm glare. Cocking her head to the side she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Stop doing what?" she asked innocently.

"Stop," he sucked in a breath and gritted his teeth together. "Stop grinding your hips down."

"Oh? But I thought you liked it? You never complained before," she leant forward again to whisper the last bit in his ear.

England couldn't answer; instead he turned his head slightly away from her and shut his eyes as he attempted to gather his thoughts again.

"I need your help defeating Spain, he has encroached on some of my bays and it's making... trading difficult," he spat out in a single breath.

"Now why would I do that? Spain's a good friend to me, unlike someone I know," Ireland's eyes flashed dangerously and the knife was pressed tighter to England's throat.

"Because you're my wife and you have to remain faithful to your husband and do as he wishes," he retorted and smirked as she sat back once again. However instead of agreeing to help him for that reason alone England soon found the knife biting much deeper into his neck. He could feel blood trickle down his flesh onto the pillow. Looking up at Ireland his heart stopped to see her looking down at him, her face completely void of all emotions aside from anger. He would never admit it but in that moment he was more than a little terrified.

"Yes because this marriage means that much to you," Ireland said in a monotone voice. "So tell me, how is Portugal?"

England gasped at the mention of the country.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Do I really need to remind you?" disappointment seeped through her voice as she spoke but was quickly replaced by malice and anger once again. "Well, it appears that you have not been the most faithful. So tell me, how is she?"

England just glared at her refusing to dignify her question with an answer.

"Refusing to talk then? Well she must have been a good fuck if that's the case, but not that I care too much. Spain was a little pissy about it but I wouldn't worry about that if I were you."

"How did you find out?"

"Lets just say that word travels fast on the high seas, oh and apparently you have forgotten that I have spies everywhere and she is known for not hiding her... pleasures."

England swore under his breath at this but attempted to remain resolute in his cause to get Ireland to help him.

"Fine, yes I slept with her! Is that what you wanted to hear?" he shot at her.

"Aye it was, now tell me why you really need my help. If it was a matter as simple as you stated you should be able to deal with it by yourself. No, there's something much bigger afoot," despite the smirk she wore her eyes betrayed another emotion England couldn't place.

"Perceptive today aren't you, and here I thought chasing you across the seas would wear you out."

"No, if anything it made me much more aware of treachery when I see it," she snarled, "so what underhanded scheme are you plotting and why do you need me?"

England once again became aware of the knife digging into his skin and hissed at the pain.

"I need you to distract Spain while I get rid of his ships. He does not know that I have control over this port and I would like it to remain that way."

Ireland sat back for the final time and smiled widely at the information. For a split second England felt like he was almost safe but that brief thought was cut very short by her next words. "Then I suppose I could help you but first I need to get my sheets dirty." With that she ran the blade deep through his flesh and watched in sadistic pleasure as the blood poured from the wound and his eyes shot open. Within a minute he had stopped moving and Ireland stood up from the bed. "Shame, I liked those sheets."

She walked to the door and pulled it open happy to see that her crew had incapacitated England's crew.

"Men! Chain that man up and lock him in the brig!" she barked at them and stood back to allow four men past who followed her commands without question. "The rest of you, lock up his crew in his own ship and Travis!" The Quartermaster appeared in front of her, his head bandaged but otherwise he looked ready for action. "Take about fifteen men and take control of that ship. You are to sail beside this ship until our guest and I come to an agreement." Travis nodded and ran off to follow her orders. Turning back into her cabin she groaned at the sight of all the blood that was now being cleaned up. It was going to be another few hours before she could rest again.

Suddenly the sound of a door opening and clapping caught her attention.

"Very nicely done," a man called from behind her and started walking forward, his heavy boots echoing off the wood.

"Did you expect anything else?" she asked and turned to see green eyes boring into her own green orbs.

"No I really did not," the man closed the distance between them and pulled her around a corner to hide them from her crews sight.

_Chapter end..._

* * *

Ok so for everyone who is following my other fics, I'm sorry for starting this without updating them. I promise to get back to them when I can.  
Anyways about this one, allow me to introduce pirate Ireland :D

Reviews and anything else are always appreciated ^_^

But seriously let me know what you think of the setup so far. I don't know where this is going just yet but it is leading to drama.


End file.
